


Umbrella

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Триш ненавидит дождь.





	Umbrella

Триш ненавидит дождь. И дело даже не в том, что ее самодельный супергеройский костюм не предназначен для долгих прогулок под ливнем. Просто раны почему-то болят сильнее, когда их омывает дождь. 

Прихрамывая, Триш делает еще один шаг, и в кроссовках смачно хлюпает. Толстовка и штаны мокрые насквозь и липнут к телу, по спине льется ледяная вода. От холода уже начинает знобить. Память услужливо подсовывает прочитанную когда-то статью о психиатрических клиниках, где так лечили особо буйных пациентов – обливали холодной водой. Только Триш уверена: ей, с треском проебавшей работу, лучшую подругу и жениха, такие методы не помогут. Ей, надевшей нелепую маску и вышедшей ночью на улицы Адской кухни с глупым желанием защищать слабых, уже вообще ничто не поможет.

Света в конце туннеля не видно ни метафорически, ни буквально. Даже с ее новым обострившимся зрением. Триш уже несколько минут бредет по этому темному переулку, щурясь от застилающей глаза воды, и никак не может найти выхода на главную улицу.

— Проклятье, — шипит она, поскальзываясь, и приваливается к стене.

Когда стена оказывается хлипким ограждением и с грохотом валится на землю вместе с Триш, она решает так и остаться лежать там. Даже ливень и вонь, доносящаяся откуда-то сбоку, не останавливают ее. Все тело слишком сильно болит после драки. Но, по крайней мере, она все-таки нашла улицу. 

Триш слышит, как мимо проезжают машины, и, скосив глаза, видит неровный свет от вывесок вдоль дороги. Неоновые мигающие приглашения поразвлечься, взять еще один шот, забыться. Триш прижимает ладонь к плечу, по которому ей успели полоснуть ножом в драке, и на ней остается красный отпечаток. Штанина тоже в крови. На черном заметно плохо, но что-то подсказывает: даже в таком захудалом районе фейс-контроль она не пройдет. 

Вода начинает заливать глаза и уши, и Триш прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, слабовольно обещая себе, что отдохнет всего минутку. Не хватает только, чтобы ее обдало грязью из-под колес автобуса с ее постером, думает Триш. Но всю рекламу радиошоу давно сняли. И теперь она сама лежит здесь под дождем у мусорного контейнера и думает, как это с ней произошло. Триш бессильно жмурится, чтобы не заплакать, и убеждает себя: оно того стоило. 

Хотя, когда меньше получаса назад она увидела двух мужчин, преследовавших хрупкую девушку, и бросилась на помощь, она в этом нисколько не сомневалась.

***

Триш привыкла наблюдать с крыш, сидя в темноте, невидимая для прохожих. Ее внимание привлекло движение у мигающего фонаря . Триш присмотрелась. В его прерывающемся свете стояла девушка. Она посматривала на часы, словно кого-то ждала. Выглядело так, будто Триш подсунули одну из картинок с заданием «Найди лишний предмет». И эта девушка на высоких каблуках, в роскошном тренче и с идеальной укладкой явно была из другого мира. Одно это было поводом присмотреть за ней.

Триш почувствовала на лице первые капли дождя и накинула капюшон. Девушка внизу раскрыла зонт и, помедлив еще секунду, свернула в темную подворотню, заваленную мусором. Цель ее визита в Адскую кухню стала очевидна, когда она стала двигать мусорные баки и простукивать стены. Очевидно, искала закладку, поняла Триш. По собственному опыту знала, что дилеры часто выбирают такие районы. Но, к своему удивлению, она заметила в руках девушки не сверток с наркотиками, а строгую черную папку. В этот момент в переулок завернули двое мужчин, и Триш быстро приняла решение вмешаться.

В слежке с крыши пусть и невысокого здания есть чертов минус, поняла Триш — когда спускаешься по пожарной лестнице под начинающимся дождем, кроссовки нещадно скользят. Уже перепрыгивая через пролет, Триш бросила взгляд вниз и с удивлением заметила, что девушка начала отбиваться от нападавших с неожиданным остервенением. С таким Триш раньше не сталкивалась: Джесс дралась легко и непринужденно, практически не меняясь в лице. Это не трудно, если ты знаешь, что твои силы почти всегда превосходят возможности соперника. Но здесь все было иначе. Очевидно, девушка прекрасно понимала, что силы не равны. И все-таки, отбросив зонт, вцепилась в папку, которую здоровяк пытался у нее вырвать. Увидев это, Триш испытала странное чувство. Что-то вроде симпатии. Или даже родства.

Когда один из них достал пистолет, Триш как раз спустилась вниз. Пора было действовать.

— Помощь нужна? — крикнула она, привлекая к себе внимание. Оба здоровяка обернулись и начали тупо озираться по сторонам, не понимая, откуда раздался голос. Девушка в тот же момент стремительно вырвала папку и бросилась прочь. Триш стало интересно, что же в файлах такого ценного, но сейчас у нее были дела поважнее. 

Удар ногой в голову показался ей отличным началом. Первый здоровяк с пистолетом сразу упал, застигнутый врасплох. Как правило, люди не ожидают, что кто-то спрыгнет на них с пожарной лестницы. А зря. Триш отбросила ногой оружие и не придумала ничего лучше, чем увести второго подальше. Кроме того, в темноте у нее должно было быть преимущество, потому что вряд ли он видел также хорошо, как она.

Только все пошло не так. В конце переулка ее ждали. Триш даже не успела опомниться, как почувствовала, что ее обступают. Удары посыпались со всех сторон. После очередного, прилетевшего в голову, она отключилась. Очнулась, когда над ней завис незнакомый мужчина и сорвал маску. 

— Идиоты, это не она, — рявкнул он и с досады пнул Триш. Она снова провалилась в темноту. Впрочем, когда она опять открыла глаза, ее все еще окружала темнота. Дождь усилился. Не с первой попытки ей удалось подняться. 

***

И теперь, оказавшись на земле снова, Триш чувствует, что у нее больше нет сил встать на ноги.

Внезапно над ее головой распахивается зонт. Та самая девушка держит его и неприветливо смотрит на Триш.

— Уокер, я тебя еле нашла, — раздраженно ворчит она, присаживаясь на корточки, и Триш замирает. Неужели ее узнали? Неужели даже ее импровизированная маска не помогла? — Тебя ранили, да? — Триш, не в силах выдавить ни звука, приподнимает руку, чтобы подтянуть платок выше, и девушка замечает. Но видимо, истолковывает иначе. — Черные очки. Теперь этот платок. Гениальная маскировка, — фыркает она. — Обожаю, что ты все время молчишь. Ладно. Мне нужно что-то... — она снимает свой палантин. Триш чувствует приятный терпкий запах духов. — Подержи, —добавляет она, давая Триш ручку зонта. — Господи, у тебя руки ледяные, — причитает она, пытается обернуть палантин вокруг ноги Триш. — Больше я в такое не полезу. «Джой достань документы, Джой дай доступ». Очень удобно, да, Уокер?

Эта девушка, Джой, как понимает Триш, в шоковом состоянии. Болтает без умолку, а у самой руки трясутся, когда затягивает повязку.

— Хорошо, теперь плечо. Я возьму твой платок, — заявляет она, быстро стаскивает его с лица Триш. И замирает.

— Ты не Уокер, — тянет она и отстраняется.

Триш как никогда раньше подмывает напеть «Я Пэтси, Пэтси. Хочешь со мной дружить?» Вообще-то такое бывает довольно редко — когда ей совершенно нечего сказать. Это профдеформация. Она умеет говорить почти не задумываясь, заполняя тишину. Темы сменяют одна другую, она вспоминает истории из жизни или исторические события, в ход идут даже устаревшие анекдоты. Она хороша в этом. Но сейчас она не представляет, что сказать. 

— Вообще-то я как раз Уокер, — устало заявляет она.

Джой хмурится, присматриваясь к ней. Триш знаком этот взгляд. Когда в ней узнают бывшую радиоведущую, знаменитость. И вспоминают скандал, связанный с ее уходом, и все эти сплетни о наркотиках. Триш знает, сейчас выражение лица Джой станет осуждающим, может даже, презрительным. Но она произносит:

— А я всегда хотела дружить с Пэтси.

Триш нервно смеется и, опираясь на чужое плечо, поднимается. Обычно Триш ненавидит дождь. Но, стоя под зонтом, думает, что, наверное, он все же не так плох.


End file.
